memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Irish Unification of 2024
Transcript Here's the exact dialogue from the episode, not copied from the script but a transcript from what was actually said by Data and Picard: ::DATA: "Sir, I am finding it difficult to understand many aspects of Ansata conduct. Much of their behavioral norm would be defined by my program as unnecessary and unacceptable." ::PICARD: "Mmhm, by my "program" as well, Data." ::DATA: "But if that is so, Captain, why are their methods so often successful? - I have been reviewing the history of armed rebellion and it appears that terrorism is an effective way to promote political change." ::PICARD: "Yes, it can be, but I have never subscribed to the theory that political power flows from the barrel of a gun." ::DATA: "Yet there are numerous examples when it was successful... the independence of the Mexican State from Spain, the '''Irish Unification of 2024' and the Kenzie Rebellion."'' ::PICARD: "Yes, I'm aware of them." ::DATA: "Then, would it be accurate to say that terrorism is acceptable when all options for peaceful settlement have been foreclosed?" ::PICARD: "Data, these are questions that mankind has been struggling with throughout history. Your confusion is - only Human." --Jörg 23:35, 7 October 2006 (UTC) BG note I added that the censuring of was in the UK only, since I don't know of that being the case in the US. I'm unsure if it was also censured in Canada, or if it was censured in all of Europe instead of just the UK. 05:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) BG note, part 2 A large block of text was added today to the BG portion. Some of it is clearly speculation, some of it is of the "it isn't clear" type. Other bits need citation before they can be added to the article. Here is the full text that was removed: :It was never stated in dialogue exactly which belligerents were involved in the conflict: Data simply mentioned it in a list of "armed rebellions" in which terrorism was used as a political tool. It isn't clear if the Republic of Ireland itself ever actively entered into the conflict - or for that matter if the "Republic of Ireland" still existed, or reformed into a different political structure by the 21st century (as some other national governments did). The exact nature of the conflict is also unclear, as while Data mentions that acts of "terrorism" were employed during it, he puts it in a list alongside the Mexican War of Independence, so it is unclear if battles between standing armies were involved. :The general indication from Star Trek writers who commented on the line being cut is that when "The High Ground" aired 1990, at the height of the Troubles, they didn't foresee tensions in Northern Ireland ending within forty years, much less only one decade. Thus the unspoken implication was that the Irish Unification of 2024 was loosely a continuation of tensions which had been occurring in Northern Ireland throughout the twentieth century, as opposed to an entirely unrelated conflict. If portions of this are cited appropriately, then those bits can be added back in. -- sulfur (talk) 18:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : In relation to this I think that the belligerents should be removed as it was never stated on screen who they were --BorgKnight (talk) 18:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Well okay I can't find the link to the interview where the writers said "we never thought the Troubles would end", so that can't be in uncited. Nonetheless shouldn't there at least be a succinct note of the "it isn't clear" variety pointing out "Data didn't mention who the belligerents were, or if it was a "conventional war" the way the Mexican War of Independence was." etc.? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay I want to add this in, I hope it contains no speculation: "Data didn't mention who the specific belligerents were in the conflict, i.e. if the Republic of Ireland (or successor government) became involved or if it was an internal crisis. Data cited it in a list of times when "terrorism" and "armed rebellion" were used to bring about political change, and he mentioned it alongside the Mexican War of Independence, but it isn't clear from this brief context if the Unification involved conventional warfare between standing armies, or guerrilla insurrections similar to the bombings carried out by the Ansata separatists."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : I agree which is why I removed any mention of belligerents in the article and just left the information that was stated on screen. For now I believe it is fine how it is. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC)